


Hot wheels

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Presents, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Being a Luthor means public celebrations, Kon's getting used to it
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Kudos: 57





	Hot wheels

Was Kon impressed. Yes he was, he had not been expecting much when he had heard about the bash, seen the invitations and heard that yes he had to attend. When he heard his Dad had invited his other Dad to the bash? Kon made sure to wear his suit… under his suit. Just in case, some people would never get it but when your parents always fought. Someone had to be there to break it up fast.

And when it came to Clark and Lex? Someone had to break that up fast. Kon had no idea what the hell it was about his parents but when Lex or Clark started it was almost as though the other was legally obligated to finish it.

And they got heated over anything. That one time Kon got slapped through a building by one of the week’s big bad it had gotten blasted across the country on TV. That was a hundred percent The Daily planet’s fault. Kon was still upset because honestly these reporters did not think. Some things people did not need to see. Him wrestling a big bad was not breaking news.

Lex had seen that up close and personal. Seen a lack of Clark and after the fight Clark and Lex’s showdown had been loud and gotten violent. It had taken Batman, Wonderwoman and Nightwing to get Lex from actually killing Clark at Mount Justice.

Kon got it. His parents were obsessed with him. Clark was always lurking. Always peeking. Always swooping in when not needed but Kon got that, now that Clark regretted how he had acted. And he had taken a while to come around but he had come around, now he wanted to be all in Kon’s business.

It was nice but Kon liked his space. He was legally Conner Luther. He was Kon-El and Conner Luthor. Lex was happy, Clark was happy. It was mostly like that because Clark’s things were just too tight to unravel and Clark couldn’t have a kid just mysteriously turn up as his son.

Lex could, people would not question it. With Lex’s history no one would question it. Kon himself kept bracing for news of a sibling his age because he has seen Lex in action. His dad had got around and Kon was fairly positive that his dad still got around.

Clark was farmboy raised and bred. And since Kon’s cover was that he was superman’s son and all. Sort of mixing and hiding the truth. He had his secret identity that was not so secret and you know what? it fit it really did.

He was not stuck at the League all the time or at the Titans and that was great. He could make moves as Conner. Run his own things and safely nip back over to being Kon when he had to. People accepted it and being Lex’s son was great.

But back to his show off father that Kon really did love. Lex loved showing off, a Luthor thing? Who really knew. What Kon did know was that this birthday thing was so full of flair that he knew his Dad handled everything. Especially the guest list.

Least his friends from both sides were here. In various dress and disguises. Kon grinned when he saw League members and others drifting around. He winked when he saw some of his borderline grey friends in the middle of the champagne crowd.

“Enjoying yourself?” Lex asked Kon the moment he got to his side. His father handed Kon his glass and Kon took the invitation that it was and took a sip.

“This shit is weak.” Kon whispered when he handed his Dad back the glass. “You have stronger stuff in your labs.” He shook his head as he looked around. “Is that what everyone is drinking?”

“Of course not.” Lex drained his glass with a small snort. “That’s what you are drinking because you’re still a minor. In all the ways that matter. Five years out the lab yes but you’re technically seventeen now. Not a moment older.”

“I don’t look seventeen.” Kon grinned as he gave a wink to some socialites he knew were here to catch Lex’s eye. They flushed and giggled.

“Neither did Clark at fifteen but the law would have had a heavy hand regardless.” Lex muttered into his glass. “Blame your genetics but you’re still a minor. Be glad I let you have any in public.”

“Says the guy that lets me drink in his office.” Kon snickered.

“In front of me and I always check you and you never leave afterwards.” Lex shrugged. “I did worse at your age but that doesn’t mean you have to do worse as well.” He had a smile on his lips as he stared at the stage. “I’m always concerned about you Kon.”

“I know.” It was in how his Dad was constantly making things for him. That Lex sit down with Clark at all when he really wanted him far away as possible. Kon got to hang out with Clark outside of work, talk about things he did with Clark. For Kon, Lex would swallow his pride. His Dad loved him as he was and that touched Kon continuously. “But that wine sucked.”

“What the League is drinking they couldn’t even dream of drinking on a day to day basis.” Lex nodded to where several league members looked a bit dazed. “They could never afford that. On or out those clown suits.”

“Maybe some Gotham people could?” Kon murmured before he glanced around. “I’m surprised Bats came…as Bats.”

“Wayne doesn’t drink. Ever.” Lex cleared his throat. “And he’s not drinking now. Neither are his cute Robins… well our favourite one is.”

“I what dd you think would happen when you sent a personalized invitation to Hood and Arsenal with guns and ammo? That’s telling them to come.” Kon rolled his eyes. “And did you have to give Artemis that many arrowheads? You know she’ll try to shoot them at you.”

“I like to live dangerously.” Lex laughed before the room went dim. “Ah, it is about that time.”

“What did you buy.” Kon groaned. The whole day had been filled with gifts. Contracts, clothes. Things. People giving shit. Kon was tired. When he wanted things, he actually had his own money… thanks everyone.

X

“Hey Dad.” Kon whispered in his Dad’s ear when he made it back around to Lex. “You do know that I can fly right?” He pointed at the new car that was the only of it’s kind. Lex was honestly something else, who didn’t love a sports car right? But Kon could fly.

“I heard the league has some sort of car.” Lex’s smile was very toothy. “And why shouldn’t my son drive around in style in his city? It had some modifications. I added those myself. The RPG proof glass, the stealth shielding and the AI… I programmed them.”

“Yeah.” Kon gave the red and black sports car another look. “It certainly does look like something you tinkered with.” He grinned at the license plates. “When am I even going to drive it? Where am I going to drive it? Come on Dad… I fly. I fly people around.”

“Some things you can’t see from high up.” Lex shrugged. “There’s a bike too. now you match with your Robins.” Kon saw Batman flinch at those words and he sighed. Clark was in costume in the corner drinking but Kon saw that smile the man was trying to hide. Honestly… his parents man.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore my subtle divorced parents vibe in fics like these


End file.
